


to stay with you

by Fimbulvetrstar



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: F/M, Tags May Change, spoilers for late game and the peace ending of apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/pseuds/Fimbulvetrstar
Summary: "As a friend, as a fellow samurai, as another denizen of the world above living below… whatever it was, she needed to be with him. When had that become such a certainty to her?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> o boi
> 
> so hey u know when i posted that one flysabeau oneshot a while ago and said there were others?? yeah these are those others
> 
> also i've deleted that oneshot (since it was originally part of this series and kind of too important to leave out or anything like that), but it will return, it'll just be a chapter in this fic instead after i do some more editing to it-
> 
> i've been working on these for a while, making little changes here and there, but for the most part i'll be blunt with u - this are hELLA self-indulgent. but also the support i received on the oneshot convinced me that maybe u guys would wanna read these anyway and i appreciate it ;u;
> 
> idk if i would call this a chaptered story bc i never really wrote these with a big overarching plot in mind?? i just wanted to do an exploration of flynn and isabeau's relationship post-krishna and post-YHVH bc they're cute ok (and also i love this game and smt4 Way Too Much)
> 
> i'll be posting these up as i finish editing them, and when i hit the point where i've posted all of these it might be a little while before another update but i swear it'll come, im already too invested in writing these to back out now lol

Isabeau remembers asking her father once, what it meant to be a samurai. Still not yet an adolescent, raised on the preaching of her monk family and the constant reminder that she would one day take part in the Rite, she asked with the maturity of a fledgling prentice and the innocence of a wide-eyed child. Her father, with his stern voice and hard eyes, did not hesitate to proclaim the truth of what the valued title promised its bearers. The duty of a samurai is to put the needs of the people above your own. To cast aside personal feelings of desire and abstain in the name of the Lord, lest you sully the samurai name.

 A life of selflessness – perhaps better described as self- _sacrifice_.

Regardless, she finds the memory coming back to her many a time. When the gauntlet chooses her, she sees her father’s eyes as she makes her vows. When she takes her first trip into Naraku, she shows no fear, because fear is weakness. Navarre just becomes another reminder that envy and uncertainty, too, is simply weakness. Perhaps Walter _does_ have some reasoning for saying she has an iron mask - how else was a samurai supposed to live?

But when Kiccigiorgi burns to ashes, Isabeau feels despair. Not for herself, but for Flynn. When he follows Jonathan to slay Lilith and Tokyo turns to utter chaos, she feels fear for Flynn. When he becomes the Liberator, a figure of hope and bravery to the people, she feels pride for Flynn.

When he’s taken as Krishna’s Kalki, she cries for Flynn. Begs in her dreams for him. Longs deep in her heart for him. The iron mask is gone. Isabeau realizes he lifted it long ago.

The absence of him gives her many days and nights to think. About how second-nature his presence has become to her, how safe he makes her feel, like they could accomplish anything as long as they were by each other’s side. How, even after everything they've been through, even after losing their friends Walter and Jonathan to the beguiling promises of the angels and demons, they were going to make everything okay again. There’s still too many things she needs to tell him, a thought she clings into as confidence that he will not die. He _cannot_ die, not when there’s so much he has left to do.

And, crucified at Krishna’s mercy, miraculously, he does not die. Forcibly fused with the demonic demigod, he still does not yet die. He stands before her in his horrific new form, identity erased as Vishnu-Flynn, but Isabeau knows. She points her sword at him, as does Nanashi, and Asahi gasps beside her.

Maybe she too would be hesitant, in another life. But even here, so far from Mikado and the life she’d known - so far from her memories - she was a samurai.

“It matters not what form you take, bastard.” Her voice nearly shakes under the weight of her emotions, but her resolve is as steady as steel. “We _will_ save Flynn!”

_And you will give him back to me!_

* * *

 

It’s over and done like a lifetime flashing before her eyes. Isabeau wonders how something as nerve-wracking as saving Flynn could go by so torturously slow and blindingly fast simultaneously. They reach out to him, his body falls apart into two, and she has no time to say anything in her rush to hand Masakado’s katana to him. Words would have to be shared later, after Krishna’s demonic blood is spilled and his body fades to dust.

But her heart aches with the restrain. She must say something, she thinks, as Krishna is finally sealed away and Flynn sheathes the katana by his side just as he always did. But every word she wishes to say chokes her, until he finally turns to face her. This time, his eyes are no façade of Shesha. They are warm, kind, and the shade of green you would only find in a forest at dusk.

In that moment, they're all she can see.

“Glad to have you back, Flynn.” She reminds herself, they are not the only ones here. The swell of relief that rises from the others just behind them is nearly palpable, like a wave rushing on shore. So she keeps her words simple, but holds his gaze as if he’ll disappear once more if she dares to look away.

And Flynn, regardless of having been crucified for days on end and just forced to fight them only moments ago, _smiles_ at her in apology. His weary face softens with the gesture. “Thank you, Isabeau…” How does his voice continue to hold such strength, after everything he’s been through? The mere sound is almost enough to bring Isabeau to her knees right then and there. “I didn’t mean for things to get so out of hand.”

Trembles run slowly up and down Isabeau’s body, but against everything within her, she returns his smile. Was she relieved, scared? Whatever the emotion was, it rose from the pit of her stomach to form a lump in her throat, blurring her vision with tears. But there too would be time for crying later, after they shared news of Flynn’s return with the hunters and received Masakado’s guidance in their perilous new situation.

But never had anything _felt_ so strongly within her.

“Yeah…” She manages to take a deep, albeit shuttering breath, briskly rubbing her eyes. “You really know how to make me worry.”

There’s a history behind her words, and they both know it. She can’t even stop the laugh melting into the last few words as they share one last, long look.

How strange, Isabeau muses, that Flynn can still make her laugh even in this eldritch abomination of a battleground – just having pointed their swords at one another, no less.

How wonderful.

She makes a reminder to herself to have him promise it will never happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was already working on the editing for the one before i even decided to start posting these, so i figured i'll get this one out too to give this fic a lil more substance while i work on the others (plus this is one of my personal faves ngl)

“F-Flynn!”

It’s admittedly a funny sight to see so many hard-faced, gun wielding hunters completely agape as Flynn approaches them. Holding her giggle, not wanting to potentially embarrass them, Isabeau follows calmly behind him. “I’m assuming you weren’t expecting to see me, then.” Flynn says, likely trying to lighten the mood.

After Shesha’s deception, Isabeau can’t help but be cautious that they’ll attempt to turn on him, as if he’s another demon’s ruse. Flynn had been planning to go alone to greet as many hunters as he could find, but upon requesting that of her, Isabeau refused. She only allowed it after insisting her presence by his side. It had only been a day since they’d managed to rescue him – not only was he still weak from the encounter, but… she simply couldn’t bear to have him leave her sight at the moment.

To her relief, they lower their weapons, crowding around Flynn like a flock of excited children. “I can’t believe it! Ryotaro kept saying over an’ over that you were back, but we just thought he was full of shit!” One of them laughs heartily, clapping his hand on Flynn’s shoulder.

“N-not that we didn’t have confidence in your skills, Isabeau.” A female hunter quickly adds, rubbing the back of her neck. “Just, y’know, after what happened before…”

Their excitement is warm in Isabeau’s chest. Her lips curl slightly in a smile, and she shakes her head to the hunter in response. “Worry not, I understand what you’re trying to say.”

Part of her still worries that this is simply just another dream, as well.

Another loud bout of laughter catches Isabeau’s attention. The other hunters are still bantering back and forth with the man they knew as their liberator, but the roughness of their gestures causes her to move quickly to Flynn’s side. “Gentlemen, please.” She gives them a disapproving glance, checking him over to make sure none of his bandages had been disturbed.

She can feel Flynn’s amused eyes watching her and quells the urge to glare at him as well.

“Aw, c’mon, Isabeau.” When Isabeau pointedly ignores the man, he persists. “It’s not like Flynn’s made of glass. He’s killed more angels and demons than any of us combined!”

“But I am human, just the same as you.” Isabeau’s gaze jerks up to Flynn’s face in surprise as he speaks. “You’ve all continued to fight bravely and selflessly in the face of adversity, even as the Divine Powers held me in their grasp. No god or demon could doubt the strength of Tokyo’s hunters.”

Even the boisterous hunters seem taken off guard. In all the time Isabeau had known him, Flynn was always the type to speak with his actions rather than words. But anytime he did speak, it was easy to tell just how seriously he took his role as Tokyo’s savior. Isabeau suddenly takes notice that Flynn is giving her a long, warm sideways glance. Could he see the pride in her eyes?

Flustered, she turns away. “P-Pardon us, good hunters. I believe it would be best for Flynn to rest now.”

“Leaving so soon?” One of the hunters seems to want to try convincing them to stay longer, but relents. “Eh, after the hell you’ve been through Flynn, we’ll give ya a break. But come visit us at the bar every once in a while, alright?”

Sharing farewells with the hunters, Flynn and Isabeau start heading back to their current traveling quarters. It is a comfortable silence that falls between them, and Isabeau allows herself to become lost in thought. She thinks about various things, but every drifting thought always seems to go back to Flynn, even though he’s right beside her.

She has already had many moments alone with him since retrieving him from the Cosmic Egg, but, she realizes, this is the first time everything is truly peaceful. When she helped to treat his wounds, Flynn had been unconscious – Krishna’s treatment finally taking its toll on him. After awakening, the two of them wasted no time meeting with Nanashi to call forth Masakado. But now, they walk at a leisurely pace, the only sounds around being the ambient noises of Tokyo.

At times like this, part of her still mourns for the loss of their fellow samurai, Jonathan and Walter. Had they still been alive, there’s no doubt the air would be filled with the sounds of their bickering right now.

“Isabeau.”

Flynn had stopped walking, head turned to stare at the earthen dome that was Tokyo’s sky. Isabeau comes to his side, following his gaze. “Yes?”

He stands in silence for so long Isabeau is about to address him again, but when she shifts her attention to him she finds he’s already watching her, and there’s something in his eyes that leaves her too breathless to speak.

“Thank you,” he says, Isabeau’s heart squeezing in her chest, “and I’m sorry.”

She wants to say she understands, but there is still much more to be said, however much Flynn was known for being stoic. This time, there is no urgent matter demanding their attention. So, she decides to ask. “Flynn, what are you…?”

But the distant sound of growls starts to reverberate around them, and Flynn raises an arm toward his sheathed katana cautiously. “Hold, Isabeau. It would be best for us to continue our conversation inside.”

Hastily, they find the nearest empty building together, thankfully not running into any agitated demons on the way. Even on their own, they could easily take them on, but it was foolish to waste energy and supplies when it wasn’t necessary. Isabeau takes a moment to make sure the door is properly sealed, and Flynn puts his back against one of the walls with a deep breath, sliding down into a more comfortable sitting position. His eyes are closed, and she observes him quietly, coming to his side and settling beside him. “Are your wounds bothering you?”

Eyes now half-lidded, he shakes his head. “Your concern is appreciated. But it is only my own mind that plagues me.”

“Would a listening ear be even more appreciated?”

“It’s… hard to explain.” He sighs, eyeing the broken tiles of the floor. “But being Krishna’s prisoner gave me more than enough time to gather my thoughts. Consciousness was fleeting, being hung from that cross.”

Isabeau tries to sympathize, but finds it hard not to simply blame herself for his capture even now. She looks away shamefully, hoping to hide how she truly felt. “I can scarcely imagine… But… What are you trying to say?”

Confusion rises within her as a long silence follows, and she turns back to face him without second thought. Immediately, she meets his eyes. Her heart skips a beat. Had he been waiting for her to look at him to say more?

“Why have you always stood by me, Isabeau?” His question is sincere. Equal parts curious and serious.

“I…” It’s hard to think of what to say, with his gaze never leaving her, but he wasn’t the only one with unspoken thoughts. “I believe in you, Flynn. Always, I have trusted your every decision. You are far from selfish, or rash – however difficult the choice, you’ve never faltered. It’s admirable, truly. But… there is also a loneliness that follows you. Being this paragon of sacrifice and liberation… I know it’s taken its toll.”

Flynn hums thoughtfully, but his eyes darken. “What if I were to go back on everything we’ve done? What if I willingly betrayed the people who have put their faith in me? What would you do then?”

Isabeau felt as though he had stricken her. Immediately, she wanted to deny him, say that that was something he would never do. But that wasn’t the answer he was asking for. “I would demand reason. Then I would strike you down with honor and without mercy.”

His shoulders relax – Isabeau hadn’t even noticed they were tense in the first place. However, he still looks troubled. “I… had many dreams, while we were apart. Just like the dreams I had when Jonathan and Walter fought beside us.” He explains. “Merkabah would call me his messiah. Lucifer thought me as his equal, an ally. And, regardless of my alignment, you and I would cross swords.”

He had visions… of them fighting? Isabeau is unsure how to respond. The fact that those two scenarios were entirely possible at one point stunned her. And yet she knew that if either of those events had come to pass, she would have fought him to the last breath.

“Part of me would not rest until I heard you say so for yourself – that you would fight for the sake of everything we’ve done above all else.” Flynn’s voice grows soft. “I thank you for it. And I apologize. You’ve experienced suffering just as great standing beside me.”

Maybe it is true. Maybe if she hadn’t chosen to follow Flynn’s path, she wouldn’t feel the pain of one carrying the world on their shoulders. But nothing could ever compare to the experience of everything they’ve been through together up to now.

And Isabeau wouldn’t dare wish to live any other way.

“The world you wish to create, of peaceful freedom for all… where everyone’s life matters, regardless of their origin, their strength or will… A world where our actions and choices are ours and ours alone?” Isabeau leans closer, and she feels that she is looking straight into his soul. “I would gladly make the choice to follow you one thousand times to help you make such a world a reality.”

For a moment, all Isabeau hears is the sound of her heart beating. Flynn smiles, his eyes close. His warm, rough hand, calloused from years of Casualry life and made strong by the conflicts of a samurai, envelopes her own beside him.

“But I ask you to promise me…” She does not fight the quiver in her voice. “Promise me that I can stay with you, always.”

As a friend, as a fellow samurai, as another denizen of the world above living below… whatever it was, she needed to be with him. When had that become such a certainty to her?

He slips his fingers between hers, squeezes her hand.

“Always.”

Peaceful, comfortable, familiar silence falls between them, only broken by the muffled sounds of the demons outside. Eyes drifting to the doors, Isabeau frowns. It must be getting late if the demons were this active. Would it be safe to try and travel to the next Hunter’s Association bar? They were formidable opponents against the demonic to be sure, but…

It is then that she notices Flynn has released her hand, typing out something on his gauntlet. She tilts her head at him but says nothing until he finishes, looking back up at her. “I’ve contacted Fujiwara and told him we’re in no danger. This may not be the most comfortable place to pass the night, but…”

Isabeau just smiles reassuringly at him, scooting closer until their sides brush and resting her head against his shoulder before she can hesitate. “This place certainly seems comfortable enough to me.” She says in a teasing tone, turning her face up toward him to gauge his reaction.

At first, he looks surprised at being so close, his eyes seemingly examining all the details of her face. She struggles not to blush red at the attention. Then, he chuckles, such a bright sound against the malevolent din just outside. “Good. Looks like I can rest easier, then.”

He relaxes against her, and Isabeau gradually feels herself start to drift. When she’s on the edge of consciousness and sleep, she vaguely feels his arm slip around her, hugging her closer in a soothing embrace.

She sleeps well that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like for this one i should mention that i started writing these before i actually owned the game myself (and therefore had to watch videos on youtube to understand what was going on), so i didn't know how fast kinshicho's hunter's association became available again in-game. i feel like it's more realistic for cleaning and reconstruction to take more time tho so eh-
> 
> this was also the first time i ever wrote an interaction between isabeau and asahi and i don't think i need to say again how much i love these two
> 
> also, for the record, im really just kinda neutral on nanashi/asahi as a ship? i was just trying to be as canon-compliant as possible character wise while i didn't own the game and felt like this interaction came naturally due to the nature of the fic. hope that doesn't bother anyone ;;

“Miss Isabeau~!”

Although Isabeau saw Asahi coming from the moment she stepped foot in the bar, the young hunter’s enthusiastic bear hug still knocks the breath right out of her. She’s alone today – Fujiwara and Skins wanted to talk to Flynn about their plans to face YHVH, so she excused herself to check on Asahi in the meantime. Some time had passed since the death of her father, as well as her reincarnation in the Cosmic Egg, but Isabeau was certain the poor girl was still shaken as much as she didn’t show it.

Wrapping her arms around Asahi, Isabeau smiles. “Good day, Asahi. As cheery as ever, I see.” She and Asahi share a giggle before parting, but Isabeau keeps her hand on Asahi’s arm, fixing her with a concerned look. “Have you been well?”

But Asahi’s bubbly grin eases Isabeau’s worry. “Honestly, I’ve been great! The bar still needed some fixing up after… y’know, what happened.” She trails off for a moment, but it doesn’t last long. “Nanashi’s been helping me, along with the other hunters who always came here. They’ve all been so nice! Cleaning up this place would have taken forever on my own.”

It’s clear how hard they’ve been working – the place looks nearly spotless now. Aside from some things that needed more time to fix, such as the broken screens above the bar, it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. “I’m glad. I must say, your hard work has already paid off.” Isabeau says, glancing around.

Asahi presses her hands together behind her back, shifting her weight. “I’m… going to take over Dad’s work. Once this is all over.” She admits, to Isabeau’s surprise. “Heh, I know what you’re thinking. Why would I run the bar instead of being a hunter, the job I always wanted? I’ve… been thinking about it a lot. I’ll continue doing missions sometimes, but… I want this to be my opportunity to do even more. This is the best way for me to help everyone.”

“Asahi…” Already, Isabeau understands. But Asahi has more to say, so she allows her to speak what’s on her mind.

“And… maybe this is selfish of me, but when the time comes, I don’t want anyone else to take Dad’s place when I could do it myself.” Asahi shrugs, a bit sheepish. “I know how Dad always did things. I know I can’t replace him, and I’m not trying to, but… the idea of someone else doing what he did hurts more than anything else now.”

It is not an unfamiliar feeling to Isabeau. Just the same, the concept of anyone else taking her place by Flynn’s side, fighting to keep their world safe after all this time… it’s unthinkable to her. She nods.

“Oh, but… enough depressing stuff right now! We need to be as fired up as possible to take down YHVH!” Suddenly, Asahi has a mischievous glint in her eye, and she grabs Isabeau’s hands excitedly. “So, where’s Flynn? I thought he would have been with you.”

Isabeau, realizing the direction their conversation is going in, feels her face start to burn. “F-Fujiwara and Skins wished to speak with him. We are not attached at the hip, you know…” Flustered, she stares at the ground.

“But you _have_ stayed by him ever since the Cosmic Egg. Am I wrong?” When she receives no response, Asahi smirks. “So, how have things been? Have you made a move yet?”

“A-Asahi, please!” Frowning, Isabeau pulls her hands from Asahi’s grasp, trying to fix her with a sharp glare that obviously doesn’t intimidate her. “As I said before, there is no time for that. Our world is not yet safe, so Flynn’s mission is not yet done. And I promised to help him fulfill it, whatever the cost.”

Asahi raises one eyebrow before pouting at Isabeau. She releases an audible sigh, although it’s more of a groan. “But, Miss Isabeau, what about after that’s _over?_ ” She insists on pressing her. “You haven’t said that you’re not interested, you always just say there’s no time. As much as you’ve done, you deserve some happiness too, y’know. Take a chance! After we defeat YHVH!”

Isabeau wants to resist. Rather, a voice inside is going crazy telling her to resist. But she can’t. Every response rises and dies in her throat. Asahi looks satisfied, but even if she can’t find the words, Isabeau _can_ shake her head. And she does, making the young girl grumble again. “I-I… I _can’t_.”

“Why?”

“You don’t…” Isabeau’s mind travels back to when Flynn was first captured, painfully so, her stomach churning. “I can’t lose him. Not after everything we’ve been through. He’s… He means so much to me. What if I drive a wedge between us that can’t be undone? I don’t think… I-I don’t think I could bear that.”

She closes her eyes, trying to shove the horrid memories back to the recesses of her mind once more. Losing Jonathan and Walter alone had almost been too much to bear at first, but to lose Flynn as well…? She couldn’t – she _wouldn’t_.

But Asahi grasps her arm, regaining her attention, dark eyes full of sympathy. “Miss Isabeau… You might think I don’t understand, but I do! I really do. W-when I thought that Nanashi… _died_ , I…” She shudders a little. “I thought I was going to die too just at the idea of losing him forever. So… I’m going to tell him everything too, when this is all over.”

Isabeau’s eyes widen in surprise, and she almost laughs drily at herself. To think that Asahi, still a child, would have the courage to do what she had only ever dreamed of. “So that’s why I want you to do the same!” She exclaims, full of vigor. “I’m not going to pretend it’s not scary to put yourself out there like that, but… I don’t think Flynn could _ever_ turn his back on you for any reason. You’ve been together here since the beginning!”

“And… and if he does not return my feelings?”

Asahi gives Isabeau a look so telling, it starts to make her realize that maybe she is worrying about that scenario too much. “Well, if you really, _honestly_ think that he’s going to turn you down, then that’s just how it is. Doesn’t mean you have to stop being friends, or anything. Y’know, actually, that reminds me of this old saying that I think you need to hear.” She clears her throat, attempting to take on the tone of someone much older and more experienced. “It’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.”

They share a glance with each other without speaking. Then, as if on cue, they both burst into laughter, apparently both finding the atmosphere of their conversation much too serious. Isabeau tries to quell her giggles, hugging Asahi gratefully, a gesture she happily returns. “I thank you, Asahi. I think you’ve told me exactly what I needed to hear.”

“We both needed this, I think.” Asahi agrees, warmly cuddling to Isabeau’s front before pulling away. “Now, I gotta go sort out some things. We’ve been working nonstop, but there’s still a lot left to do here in Kinshicho.”

“I understand, Asahi. Pardon me for interrupting you so.” She chuckles at Asahi’s sound of protest, knowing the young girl would never consider a visit from the samurai to be an imposition. “I’ll see you once our preparations are complete. I’ll… I’ll tell you what happens, no matter the outcome.”

Asahi promises the same, and Isabeau leaves, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say this time, just some more buildup stuff lol
> 
> can i take a minute to say that i still don't understand what exactly happened to the caste system of mikado when merkabah and the angels descended like i know they were basically made nonexistent (for some reason) but idk to what extent so im kinda just working w/ what i got when it comes to talking about mikado politics owo;;

Gathering her courage takes time. She’s never felt stronger, after facing down the very Creator that birthed their world and living to tell the tale, but the experience did not come without heartache. Nor without fear. Seeing Jonathan and Walter again was wonderful, and fighting beside them just like old times was even better, but ended as a painful reminder of what had been lost. And now… what were they left to face? What came next after this?

First, a promise is made. The Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and Tokyo finally, _finally_ join hands in peace, acceptance. Tokyo rallies around Nanashi and his friends, and the long task of rebuilding Tokyo begins. Likewise, Mikado turns to Isabeau and Flynn for support, guidance, and everything else they lost with the destruction of the monastery.

Frustratingly, things are just as busy as they were before, and Isabeau cannot find the time to get Flynn alone.

Apparently, after another visit to Tokyo, she finds that Asahi is just as frustrated. “It’s not Nanashi’s fault, but… Ugh, I wish everyone else would understand that we could really just use a day off!” She tells Isabeau one day, running a hand through her long black hair. “At this point, I’d even take five seconds!”

Isabeau can’t help but agree. She didn’t want to discuss her… feelings with Flynn simply on a whim. The moment had to be special. _But how?_

Today would be no better, by the looks of it. Although, Isabeau could not find it in her to be upset; she vowed to serve Mikado, and being able to help reform the country brought her joy in different ways. Even if it just meant handing out meals to the workers strewn about Mikado’s Castle City.

Carrying with her a basket of bread and fruit on one arm, Isabeau travelled the paths of Luxuror and Casualry district alike. She had actually volunteered for the job herself, wanting the opportunity to tour the reconstruction and see how it was doing with her own eyes. Normally, only Casualries would be doing the manual labor of rebuilding, but thanks to Commander Hope and the other samurai masters, it appeared that would no longer be true. Mikado had to join hands between castes before they could find harmony with Tokyo, after all.

Smiling, Isabeau approaches a group of Casualry and Luxuror men fixing up a damaged house, and they turn to her with relieved eyes as she comes closer. “Ah, Lady Isabeau! You have impeccable timing, this one here was just moaning over how loud his stomach was growling.” The men laugh while one sputters in protest.

Chuckling at the light-hearted banter between them, she comes closer, allowing them to take some food for themselves. Choosing an apple for himself, another man glances around. “As I can recall, I don’t believe Sir Flynn has eaten at all this whole morning. I’m sure a good lecture from someone who cares for his wellbeing as you do would rectify his poor eating habits.”

She can tell he is teasing, but does not give him a reaction to work off of. Instead, she simply nods. “I’ll be sure to do as much when I meet him next.” Inside, however, she felt exasperated, but fond, concern. It doesn’t surprise her that he hasn’t taken a break to eat – with how dedicated he was to the people, she was certain he would skip sleeping as well if it wasn’t necessary.

Quickly saying farewell to the men as they return to their work, Isabeau paces slowly back through the streets, thinking about where she would find him. She hadn’t seen him since the wee hours of the morning, leaving the barracks to get started on the day’s work. Perhaps he was in the statue plaza? Currently, the whole area was a plethora of activity, with a brand-new statue being erected in honor of the two messiahs. Turning around, she decides to go and see, heading in its direction.

As she approaches, the excited buzz of the crowd grows louder and louder, and Isabeau prepares herself for the inevitable lack of personal space that was fast approaching. She turns a corner, and the gray stone of the buildings is broken by the rainbow of different outfits worn by Mikado’s people. It was near impossible to pick up on any nearby conversation – there were so many happening at once it was almost dizzying. Taking a deep breath, Isabeau starts to shove her way through. “Excuse me, pardon me!”

The space around the statue itself is a little less congested, thankfully, and to Isabeau’s relief she can spot the blue of Flynn’s own samurai uniform standing amidst the people milling about. Smiling softly, she weaves around a little closer, but she freezes. He’s currently speaking to someone – by the looks of it, a young Luxuror woman.

“…such a pleasure to meet you, Sir Flynn!” She bows, although the motion is curt. “It is truly an honor.”

Isabeau keeps her distance, staying just close enough to overhear, praying they don’t notice her. From where she’s standing, she can’t see Flynn’s face, but his response is clear. “There is no need for that, miss. I am simply a samurai, like all others of my rank.” He shifts his weight a little. “Is… there something you need?”

Fluttering her lashes, the woman boldly places a hand on his arm. “Would asking for your company for a moment suffice?” She laughs, and an uncomfortable twinge stirs in Isabeau’s chest. “I only wish for a chance to get to know the savior of our kingdom a little better.”

She notices Flynn’s attention turn to the statue’s construction briefly before returning to the woman. “…What would you like to know about me?”

“Well, you were born a Casualry, correct?” The woman laughs again, but the sound is much different this time. “So hard to believe. Anyone else would assume you were a Luxuror, through and through.”

Isabeau bristles, gritting her teeth. The nerve! She knew that the Luxurors and Casualries opinions of each other would not change overnight, but to hear someone speak so rudely to Flynn about the life he had been born to, as if it were something to hide or to be ashamed of… Anger boils hot in the pit of her stomach, but she still restrains herself. Already, she felt wrong eavesdropping on their conversation, and she knew Flynn wouldn’t stand for that comment either.

Flynn does not flinch or react in the slightest, his head held as high as it always was. “Yes, I am indeed a Casualry-born samurai. My parents were Casualries, as were their parents, and I can only hope that I am honoring their memory with everything I’ve done.”

Abruptly, a group of workers roughly cuts off Isabeau’s view, one of them apologizing quickly as they carry more wood for the scaffolding. Startled, she takes a step back and nods to them, but when she’s able to see Flynn and the woman again she curses under her breath. She missed part of the conversation in the clamor.

“What?” Suddenly, Flynn sounds surprised, Isabeau’s brow furrowing. “No, that’s alright… I do appreciate the sentiment, but I can’t.”

“Oh, but why not?” Now, there’s an edge of annoyance to the woman’s voice. “My family is in very good standing, I assure you. We have a proud legacy of wealth spanning for generations! I am the eldest daughter as well – anybody would be blessed to even associate with me.”

Flynn shakes his head. “That’s not the issue. Status means nothing to me.” He stills sounds calm as ever, and Isabeau is amazed. Just listening to the conversation was enough to make her want to confront the woman herself right this second.

“Then what, pray tell, is the problem here?!”

“You’re mistaken, miss. I have no problem with you, nor anyone else like you. However, if your intentions are what I believe they are, I’m afraid you’re simply too late.”

Isabeau’s heart skips a beat.

“W-what…? But, who do you–”

“Apologies, miss, but I must return to work.” Politely, Flynn bows to the woman, starting to turn away.

Hurriedly, Isabeau starts to approach, acting as if she had just been walking up to meet him. “A-ah, Flynn! I thought I would find you here.” It’s hard to act nonchalant when her heartbeat is still pounding almost painfully fast against her ribs. “You _do_ realize it’s well past noon and you’ve yet to eat? You hardly ate anything this morning, either!”

His whole demeanor seems to change upon seeing her, growing softer and more relaxed. “Have I not?” He sounds genuinely surprised, and Isabeau fights the urge to shove him. “Forgive me, Isabeau. Seems I’m always causing you to worry somehow.”

Isabeau sighs, but she smiles, holding the basket out to him. As he takes a small loaf of bread and an apple for himself, she spots the Luxuror woman glaring at them from behind him – more specifically, at Isabeau. Once the woman realizes she’s been noticed, she averts her eyes, whipping around and storming off.

“Isabeau?”

Flynn’s voice jerks her back into reality, his kind eyes easily causing her heart to jump once again. “Y-yes?”

“Would you like to accompany me for now?” He gestures to the workers busying themselves up and down the statue’s scaffolding. “I’ve been aiding the workers until now, and I believe a break is in order. I know you’ve been at it since dawn as well. Lake Mikado is quite beautiful at this time of day, if you’d like to see.”

Was there a hint of hope in his offer?

Setting the basket down, Isabeau smiles, holding her hand out to him. He takes it without a moment’s hesitation.

“That sounds very lovely.”


End file.
